


New ansd Uncomfortable

by TheGodsofNew



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodsofNew/pseuds/TheGodsofNew
Summary: Virgil is new to this high school, not sure where he could possibly fit in after moving around so much and so often when he was young. He meets some new people on his first day, how will things go?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	New ansd Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alvenya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alvenya).



> I went along the forends in highschool route, I tried to do some undertones of Virgil being autistic but I'm not entirely sure how well they worked out.

Virgil messed with his hands, rubbing his fingers lightly against the wall to feel the bumps. His ever-present hoodie was starkly warm as he waited in the office for whoever was supposed to show him around his new school. 

This was the third high school he had attended in the past two years, and thinking about it only prompted the feelings of complete isolation more and more. A few different people came through, with Virgil starting to get up as each entered, only for them to walk past them. 

After a few minutes, Virgil resigned himself to sit down, waiting for the person who was coming just to walk up to him. His hoodie having pulled up over his head in order to try and block out the fluorescent lighting that was buzzing loudly above his head.

Despite trying to stay still, every time the door opened, he automatically moved to stand up. Virgil sighed and scratched a hand through his hair. Finally, a student approached Virgil. A student with blond curls, blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. The other teen was wearing a light blue polo which a nice color, or at least it was quite a bit nicer to look at than the yellow of the walls. 

“Hey! You must be Virgil! It’s nice to meet you!” the boy said. “My name’s Patton!” Virgil cringed slightly. The boy, Patton was a lot louder than Virgil had been expecting. He tugged the straps on his hoodie to tighten them around his wrists.

“Uhm, y-yeah, I’m Virgil,” He scratching his head, and purple bangs fell in front of his face. Virgil glanced the other teen, trying not to seem weird by staring at his new classmate.

“Are you ready for your tour? You and I have passes, so if you want to take a longer tour, we won’t get in trouble, even if we miss a few classes,” Patton offered his hand, smiling brightly at Virgil. 

Virgil gave a small nod, shoving his fingers into the pockets of his hoodie and fidgeting with the loose threads. “Sure, let’s go.”

Patton nodded, immediately pushing ahead to open the door for Virgil, and ushering him out gently. Virgil noticed that the blond had a grey cardigan wrapped around his shoulders, always ready for colder classrooms.

Virgil nodded, mumbling a quiet thank you as he walked out of the office and into the main lobby of the school. He hunched in on himself, trying to keep away from the bustling bodies surrounding him. It was just so loud and so cramped, and there were too many unfamiliar people brushing against him.

He quickly made his way to a loose wall, with some difficulty, and pushed himself against it, trying his best to keep far away from the chaos.

Patton followed, pushing his way through as the crowd began to dwindle. Things became calmer as he got closer to the panicking teen. He frowned, moving so he was almost cornering him off from the rest of the school.

“Hey, everything okay?” We can go find somewhere to sit down for a bit before we do the tour if you’d like. We have an area in the back corner of the school that you can go to if you need to calm down.” Patton offered his arm and a reassuring smile. “It has some bean bags and sectioned off areas. It’s usually pretty quiet back there.”

Virgil gave a quiet nod, leaning into Patton as the other teen began to gently lead him to a different area of the school. It was just like Patton described it, and Vigil also noticed that it had quieter colored walls than the rest of the school and that sheets of tissue paper covered the lights, in an attempt to dampen the blinding effect of the fluorescence.

Patton sat quietly in the seat beside him after they had everything sorted out, and Patton had gone to notify some of the teachers of where they would be found if needed. 

Virgil sat quietly in his seat, having pulled out his phone, pulled out his earbuds and plugged them in, and started his playlist. 

Virgil hummed under his breath, closing his eyes as he tried to focus solely on his breathing. The pale teen tried desperately to calm his nerves, not wanting to become too frazzled in front of the stranger.

By the time a few hours had passed, and lunchtime began to roll around, Virgil had calmed down and had started to have a small conversation with Patton.

Patton smiled, fidgeting lightly with his sweater, “I can go get you some lunch if you’d like.” The teen kept his tone quiet, not wanting to startle the other, “I can bring some of my friends if you’d like, as well. I’m sure they’d love to meet you.”

Virgil simply gave a shrug, lifting his hand and tilting it from side to side to show the other could do whatever he wanted. 

Patton gave a small nod, mentally going over what route they would take to show Virgil the schools after it ended. It probably wouldn’t be the easiest thing to figure out, but he should easily be able to sort out everything.

Besides, he knew a few people who shared some common interests with the quieter teen and was pretty sure that they would be quick friends.

Patton quickly headed through the lunch line, grabbing a few different items, as he didn’t exactly know Virgil’s food preferences, and wanted to be able to play it safe.

As Patton left the line he encountered another teen, one with dyed red hair that was swooshed up in a classic Disney prince style. Patton approached the other, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.

“Hey, Roman!” He called out, balancing the multiple plates of food so that they wouldn’t fall. “Can you do something for me?”

“Well, of course, my dashing damsel in distress,” Roman nodded, moving to take a few of the plates from Patton to help the other out, “what is it that you need?”

“Can you meet one of my new friends? I think you’d really enjoy talking to him. He likes Disney just as much as you do, and maybe even more!” He giggled lightly at the end, starting to walk back to where he had been before, trusting that Roman would trail behind him. 

“Someone likes Disney more than I do? That’s a preposterous idea! If it’s true though, where has this man been all my life?” Roman lightly joked around with Patton as they made their way through the school. 

They slowly got closer and closer to the back area, taking their voices down a few notches as they approached. Both of them gave light tilts of their heads to the teacher’s assistant as they walked past her.

Roman grinned as he saw the teen hunched over in the corner, giving a small tip of his head as a hello, then placing the food gently in front of him. “Greetings, Emo King, my name is Roman.”

Virgil glanced up, slowly tilting his head to the side in confusion, My name is Virgil, not ‘Emo King’, Roman.” He gave a small nod of thanks, picking apart one of the food items to eat a specific thing that was in it.

“Ah, well, it was a nickname,” Roman offhandedly remarked, “I heard that you like Disney, and it just so happens our school will be doing a rendition of Wicked later on this year. If you were interested, perhaps you could attempt a part in the show when it comes around. A beautiful man such as yourself would look lovely on stage.”

Virgil gave a slow nod, not completely following where the other had gone,  
“Yeah, I’m more into the cartoon classics than the more recent ones though, it seems almost as if the very soul of Disney had changed at this point.”

Roman nodded, “You have to at least admit that they still have some spectacular movies. I mean, have you seen either Frozen?”

The purple-haired teen nodded, Prussian blue eyes looking over his extravagant counterpart, “Frozen is one of the only exceptions and the things that Disney has happened to buy from others.”

“You don’t happen to have seen the sequel and the third installment to the Cinderella franchise movies, do you?” Roman quizzed with a skeptical look, leaned over the other male. The actor hadn’t ever looked so harsh before. He usually reserved that for when he was sticking up for his friends, though one could say that Disney was practically one of the male’s friends.

Virgil gave a small nod, “Yeah, well, I have seen the second one. The one where Anastasia ends up marrying the baker guy. It was kinda sweet, though I’m not happy how easy the rest got off.”

Roman gave a curt nod, seemingly satisfied with the response. “Well, at the very least I know if you ever come over to my place, one of the first things we need to do is watching the third installment, and of course both frozen movies when they come out, simply because of the beautiful artistry of the animators.”

Virgil continued to nod along to the other amblings, as he pushed himself into a ball, while slowly nibbling on the food in front of him. He tilted his head to the side slightly as he watched the other.

“-And by the way,” Roman was commenting when Virgil finally began to zone back in on the conversation. He had gotten lost in his mind for a small amount of time, “Patton, our nerd friend, Logan, and I were all planning on having a movie night this weekend. There is pizza provided at no cost and snacks, so if you want to come you won’t need to worry about eating dinner. Though I will warn you, movie nights often turn into sleepovers.”

Virgil gave a small nod, looking everywhere but the male in front of him, instead choosing to focus on one of the posters that were bedside his head. It seemed to be one for a GSA of some kind. “Yeah, cool.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that Friday night, Virgil was dropped off at the Prince Estate. The slight chill in the air caused the boy to violently shiver. His blue eyes scanned quickly over the area before he began to walk up to the house in a slightly hunched fashion.

He walked up, crunching his bag against his chest as he began to lightly knock on the door. The entrance was tall, marble-looking pillars above an archway that housed a porch.

There was no movement for a few minutes, only the quiet rustling of the wind against the large orchard of trees that the estate displayed. Apple trees, Virgil thought, with perhaps a few pear trees mixed in.

Virgil waited a few more minutes, then went to knock again. However, as he did, Roman opened up the door. The other had a surprised look on his face, deep brown eyebrows under dyed red bangs scrunched in confusion.

“Hey, Virgil, when did you get here? You should have rung the doorbell,” he shook his head, gently taking Virgil’s arm, and grasping on loosely when Virgil didn’t try to back away, “we’ve been waiting for you so that we could start the movie.

Roman started to lead Virgil through the house, showing him the way around as the two teens made their way towards the in-home theater that Roman had attached to his room. Everything in the house seemed to be made of sleek metal or dark stained wood, all of which seemed to be tied together with a Victorian-style architecture.

Virgil looked around him, somewhat wide-eyed, and watched carefully to make sure that he didn’t accidentally step too close to anything and risk bumping something out of its place. 

They slowly got closer, the sound of giggly laughter starting to bounce more and more audibly off the walls. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Virgil halfway acknowledged the fact that the lights inside the house seemed to be dimmed. 

Roman grinned as they walked in, seating having obviously been haphazardly pushed to the side of the room to make sure that there would be room in the center for everyone to lay down together, as well as an empty space between large clusters of pillows and blankets.

Virgil gave a small wave as he looked at the only teen he hadn’t met yet, one with dark hair, that clearly had product recently washed out of it judging from the slight dampness. Logan, if Virgil was remembering his name correctly.

Patton squealed, leaping up to tug Virgil to a reserved space that gave Virgil a little more extra room than the others, although Patton assured him he could move closer or farther if he wished.

Logan adjusted his glasses, looking over to the purpled banged boy, “I happen to have learned that your favorite movie is Black Cauldron, so I went through my father’s cartoon stash to bring it. It was quite interesting to explain to him and my papa exactly why I was so interested in that specific movie.”  
“Are you kidding? Mr. Picani and Mr. Hypnos are the best! Besides, Emile usually has fresh baked goods whenever we go over!” Patton beamed at Logan, getting a small nod in conformation from Roman.

Logan sighed, rubbing his temples, “I never said that they were not good parents, I simply explained that it was quite an expenditure of time.”

Virgil let out a soft giggle, tilting his head to the side with a confused smile, not noticing the look that the others gave him when they heard him. Logan tried to hide behind the cup of soda he had poured for himself.

“I was told there might be pizza?” Virgil randomly blurted out, “Do you have any pepperoni?”

Patton nodded, passing him a plate with a small smile, “Yep! We also have some chips and other fun snacks, and best of all: soda with Christmas cakes treats that will get your heart pumping really fast for sugar-high pillow fights.”

Virgil gave another confused nod, “Well, that sounds nice, I suppose.” He played lightly with a blanket that Roman had handed him, pulling the purples plaid around his shoulders.

Roman started slowly turning the lights off, then turned on the projector so that the movie could be displayed on the large screen that they had in front of them. 

As the movie went on, and Virgil was included in a few discussions about what the characters were doing, he slowly started to move closer to the others, staying particularly close to Roman. He felt safer with Roman in particular. He couldn’t quite explain it, but he just went with it, as did Roman, who held lightly onto Virgil when the boy moved closer.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on, Dot and Larry would come home, along with their child Kai, from one of the younger kid’s appointments. Yet all they found was a mess, and a group of four teenage boys passed out in the middle of the living room.

They covered the boys in blankets and shut off the lights so that they would sleep easier. The group would have a lot of mess to clean up in the morning, as well as the task of introducing their new friend.


End file.
